


Aliens Made Them

by Amand_r



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Multi, porn battle challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/pseuds/Amand_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hadn't been particularly happy when Owen had accidentally sprayed them all with the mist from the canister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Made Them

**Author's Note:**

> For the Aliens Made them Do It prompt in the porn battle.

Tosh bent over the waist-high partition and braced herself with a vice grip on the slick tiles, watching Jack on the other side as he grasped Suzie's ass and shoved farther into her. Suzie's hair was plastered onto her face, her neck, and her mouth bit into Jack's shoulder with quite a bit of force. Jack had buried his face into her neck, but Tosh could see his eyes screwed shut, his face grimacing. He hadn't been particularly happy when Owen had accidentally sprayed them all with the mist from the canister. In fact, he had screamed something obscene and all but dragged Suzie down to the drenching showers, Owen and Tosh in tow.

Now, Owen thrust harder into Tosh, his hands on her waist, so fast and frantic that she didn't really have time to do more than hold on to the wall and wonder when he'd be done. She'd come already; she hadn't been able to help herself, and the drug had flushed out of her system with the orgasm. Soon they would all be standing here in the showers, naked and sober and wondering who would talk first. Owen would dispense morning-after pills to her and Suzie (or just to her. She'd never seen the point of the taking the pill when she wasn't sexually active, but Suzie was on Depo). Jack would ask for one too, and Owen would roll his eyes.

Suzie screamed in Jack's ear, and his head jerked back with the volume of it. His eyes cast about and met with Tosh's; she had been able to watch them the entire time, and so she knew that Jack had already come, and his sole task for the past thirty seconds had been devoted to getting Suzie off so that this could all be over. Once Suzie was finished, then Owen was the only one left. Tosh was a little embarrassed that she had been the first one to come, but that was so far down on her list of things to be concerned about regarding this situation that she dismissed it as soon as she thought of it.

Owen came in one last thrust, stuttering a little, his voice saying something about 'fucking tight,' and she lowered her head and swallowed a little, waiting for him to slide out, but he just cupped her breasts and leaned on her back, breathing heavily.

"Jesus," he muttered, placing one kiss on her shoulder blades, the only one he'd given her. "Jesus, Tosh."

She imagined that if anything positive might come out of this, Owen might look on her a little more kindly, maybe catch on to the hints that she laid about going on a date. Because it wasn't supposed to be like this—he'd seen her naked before, but that had been for medical reasons, or in the showers when they were more concerned with getting corrosive alien spit off them. She wished that once, just once, they could do this for real. She couldn't help but think that their first time wasn't supposed to be like this.

Owen slid out of her and she could right herself, fingers pressing her up. Her ribcage was sore, and she was going to have a bruise. She spared another inappropriate moment to thank god (or whomever she thought of as God) that she wasn't menstruating; she couldn't have imagined taking the time out of the rush of pheromones to remove a tampon.

Jack lowered Suzie to the floor of the shower and turned a nozzle on her so that it beat down on her back. Then he moved further down to a free spray and lathered himself up. Tosh could still see him frowning. "Owen, the next time I tell you _not_ to touch something, no matter how _medical_ it looks, no matter how _shiny_ it is, don't fucking touch it." Jack rarely swore, and so Tosh understood that this was his code for how angry he was.

Owen's only response to that was a grunt, and then, "Wow," he said, soaping himself up and closing his eyes. Suzie was still sitting on the floor on the other side, but she was smiling and making eyes at Jack as if she had never seen him before.

"Yeah," Tosh echoed. She took the soap from the dispenser and rolled it in her hands.

Owen opened his eyes and shuddered. "That was mad. Let's _never_ do that again."

Jack's eyes caught Tosh's, and she had to look away, because the last thing she wanted to see in them was what they told her.


End file.
